riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Battle of Nilon
The Second Battle Of Nilon Was last engagement on New Earth between the UED And FS7 forces, and was also known as the Final victory in the entire Harmony Universe. Prelude Battle Calliope, Captain Tom (Was promoted after the Victory at Nirman...), Colonel Makrov, Colonels Rivera, Rainbow Dash, and Major Scarlet Marine were selected to lead the assault, with Colonel 2091riveraisrael of the Star Company providing reinforcements. Assembling their battered forces, they pushed their way into the Nilon suburbs, assaulting FS7 positions along the way. They then secured several islands within Aeris Sound, where several anti-Space Fleet cannons were constructed in order to stall the FS7 Reinforcement fleet. The UED now reinforced with the Equestrian Military forces, who have just arrived 2 days after the victory at Nirman pushed towards Nilon and eventually breached the defensive perimeter. They then assaulted downtown and fought through the heavily-defended harbor front, where the bulk of the FS7 military units were was based. As the battle intensified the FS7, fleet that has been stationed over Nilon attempted to glass the UED Attackers, but were stopped by Equestrian Space Navel ships forcing them away from Nilon. With the skies now clear, Tom, and Rivera, jointly attacked the Glassed part of Nilon, fighting through the shattered wastelandic ruins of the city, in an attempt to establish a large flankin hold in an attempt to hit the FS7 from the right while they were engaged with Makrov, and Rainbow Dash's forces fighting in the North. Despite a well victory in the ruins, the FS7 forces that were engaged against Scarlet Marine's Zeta Company devised from their attack on him and focused on reclaiming the Glass Ruins]]. Scarlet Marine however warned Tom, and Rivera, allowing them to conduct quick defenses before the FS7 counter attack could hit them. The FS7 attacked in full force, but were repelled multiple times by Tom and Rivera's defenses. After securing the Ruins, Rivera, and Tom split and began to focus on Ramaz square, which was proving to be very difficult to liberate from Makrov who was repelled about 4 times. In order to hold off the upcoming UED counterattack towards Ramez square, the FS7 launched a large amount of tanks without realizing that their HQ would be open for the UED to destroy. Despite the intense attack on holding Ramez, the 5 companies managed to overwhelm the FS7 defenses and reclaim the entire center of Nilon pushing the frontline back towards the Harbor. The UED forces later launched a successful seizure of the FS7 constructed Nero Tower, and they also managed to retake the harbor. However, during the operation, Scarlet Marine's company was wiped out, with Scarlet himself being severely injured by an FS7 Shark sniper who was hidden amongst the ruins and was about to kill Calliope. Despite sustaining severe losses and Major Scarlet Marine being badly injured, the UED forces were successful in breaking the FS7' hold on the city. Unwilling to see the city being retrieved by the UED, the FS7 later initiated a counterattack from the occupied south leaving it open for liberation by the Equestrian military who just landed to the south hitting the FS7 from the rear, Glorious news was later discovered lifting the spirits to the humans of New Earth. They discovered that the War on Old Earth, was takin heavy toll on the FS7, forcing the Fleet of reinforcements to turn around head back to old Earth to reinforce the garrisons on the occupied continents under fire. In which The FS7 was able to be withstood. After this failed attempt, the FS7 were forced to New Earth while Under siege, Nilon had finally been liberated, along with the war on New Earth anding and the FS7's threat on the Harmony Universe was now no more. Aftermath The Victory at Nilon have finally driven the FS7 off of New Earth, and brought about a huge blow into their New Earth Theater, that was later abandoned due to Uprisings on Old Earth, and her colonies back in the Milky Way Universe. The Victory on New Earth finally brought about an End Of FS7 Invasion of the Harmony Universe, and the Harmony Universe, entry into aiding Old Earth and her colonizes from the FS7, where they will rip these machines apart and destroy Europe once and for all. Trivia Category:Events Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:2179 Category:Roygabah Theater